Wünsch dir was!
by Svenia
Summary: Wie Snape an eine Wunschfee gerät und dabei sein blaues Wunder erlebt.
1. Default Chapter

Der Tag begann wie jeder andere, ein harmloser Samstag im Oktober. Nichts daran war ungewöhnlich, selbst bis zum nächsten Vollmond würde man noch eine gute Woche warten müssen. Das Wetter zeigte sich warm und freundlich und alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Und doch sollte an eben diesem unauffälligen Tag etwas geschehen, was das Leben des Professor Severus Snape von Grund auf verändern würde.

Obwohl, eine unbedeutend scheinende Tatsache war anders als sonst: Snape hatte nämlich gute Laune. Woran auch immer das gelegen haben mochte, werden wir nie erfahren, doch der stets so übellaunige Zaubertränkemeister beschloß auf einmal, dass er in Stimmung für einen Spaziergang wäre.

Die Schülerschaft staunte nicht schlecht, als Snape nach dem Mittagessen nicht wie gewohnt in seinen modrigen Gewölben verschwand, sondern die große Halle durch das Hauptportal verließ.

Sein Ziel war der verbotene Wald, ein Ort, den Snape sehr gut kannte. Er wusste genau, wo man sich darin gefahrlos bewegen konnte, und die wirklich unangenehmen Zeitgenossen würden sowieso erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit aus ihren Löchern kriechen.

Hier würde ihn niemand stören, der moosige Duft, das goldene Licht, all das gehörte für einige kostbare Stunden ihm ganz allein.

Snapes Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht, als er langsam unter den uralten Bäumen entlangwanderte. Wenn es doch nur immer so sein könnte, dachte er und gestattete sich einen Anflug von Melancholie. Still und friedlich war es hier, eine wunderbare Ruhe erfüllte den Wald. Doch dann...

„Verdammte Einhornscheiße, so dämlich kannst aber auch nur du sein", ertönte es plötzlich neben ihm aus dem Unterholz. Snape erstarrte. Wer wagte es, ihn zu stören und auf so unverschämte Weise zu beschimpfen? Wenn da einer seiner Schüler dahinterstecken sollte, würde dem das leid tun. Sehr leid. Erbost schoß er auf den Wegrand zu und schlug sich in die Büsche, denn nichts uns niemand machte sich ungestraft über einen Severus Snape lustig.

„Jetzt steh nicht so blöd rum, laß die lieber was einfallen", zeterte die körperlose Stimme weiter. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Stimmchen, ein helles Zirpen, doch es klang unglaublich wütend. „Bei Merlins alten Socken, irgendwie muß das doch zu schaffen sein!"

‚Aber vorher werden wir noch ein Wörtchen miteinander reden', dachte Snape in grimmiger Vorfreude. Er teilte ein paar Farnpflanzen und sah sich im nächsten Moment einer höchst eigenartigen Szene gegenüber.

Vor ihm türmte sich ein Haufen bemooster Steine auf dem Waldboden, auf denen eine winzige Gestalt herumturnte. Sie wies zwar menschliche Formen auf und schien weiblichen Geschlechts zu sein, doch sie maß höchstens die Länge einer Handspanne. Ein Paar schillernder Flügel vervollständigten ihre Erscheinung und Snape brauchte eine Weile, um zu erkennen, was er da vor sich hatte: Eine echte Waldfee. Eines von diesen unglaublich seltenen Geschöpfen, welche ein Mensch nur in Ausnahmefällen zu Gesicht bekam. Um einen solchen handelte es sich hier definitiv, denn die kleine Fee steckte in Schwierigkeiten: Ihr linker Fuß war in eine der Felsspalten geraten und jetzt versuchte sie verzweifelt, sich aus dieser misslichen Lage wieder zu befreien. Dabei fluchte sie wie ein Bierkutscher aus den Londoner Docks.

„Glotz gefälligst nicht so dämlich, hilf mir lieber hier heraus", fuhr sie den verblüfft dastehenden Snape an, als sie ihn bemerkte. „Was ist, nicht so lahm, oder hast du noch nie eine Fee gesehen?"

Snape bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Du bist tatsächlich die erste."

„Wie schön für dich. Und jetzt mach dich nützlich und schieb endlich diesen verdammten Stein weg!"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Snape kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an den nächsten Baumstamm. Das war eine Situation nach seinem Geschmack und er würde sie auskosten bis zur Neige. „Merk dir eines, Gnädigste, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man in diesem Ton mit mir spricht."

Die Fee stutzte. „Ach du bist das, Hogwarts fieser Zaubertränkemeister mit den schlechten Zähnen und den versifften Haaren", sagte sie dann. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass mir als Krönung des Ganzen ausgerechnet der widerlichste Menschentrampel begegnet, der im Umkreis von fünfhundert Meilen anzutreffen ist. Muß heute echt mein Glückstag sein!"

„Bist du von Trollen großgezogen worden, oder wer hat dir sonst diese Ausdrucksweise beigebracht?" Snape grinste jetzt, aber es lag nicht eine Spur von Fröhlichkeit darin. „An deiner Stelle würde ich den Mund nicht so weit aufreißen, hier laufen eine Menge große und hungrige Gestalten herum. Wahrscheinlich haben sie dich schon längst gehört und sind bereits im Anmarsch." Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. „Übrigens, bist du Aragog und seiner Familie schon mal begegnet? Das sind riesige, gefräßige..."

„Halt die Klappe, ich kenne diese sechsbeinigen Knalltüten", giftete sie zurück. „Und was passt dir nicht an meiner Art zu sprechen? Wir Feen reden alle so, besonders, wenn wir es mit _Menschen_ zu tun haben." Sie betonte dieses Wort, als wäre es etwas zutiefst unappetitliches.

„Wir _Menschen _pflegen auf zivilisierte Art miteinander zu kommunizieren", näselte Snape. „Du hast da noch einiges zu lernen, wie mir scheint."

„Das sagt der Richtige! Du hast doch selber nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man auch nur jemandem einen guten Morgen wünscht, ohne dass der das kalte Grausen kriegt!"

„Nun, Fräulein Siebengescheit, dann will ich dich nicht länger mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen. Wenn du sowieso alles besser weißt, wirst du ja auch mit so einem kleinen Steinchen fertigwerden. Ich würde mich damit aber etwas beeilen, es wird nämlich bald dunkel." Er tat so, als würde er sich abwenden.

„Warte", ertönte es dann auch sofort und entlockte Snape ein erneutes Grinsen. Diese halbe Portion wäre die erste, die er nicht in die Knie zwingen würde.

„Würdest du mir also _bitte _mit diesem blöden Stein behilflich sein?"

„Sieh mal einer an, es geht ja doch." Er nahm seine ursprüngliche Position am Baumstamm wieder ein. „Dann nenne mir doch erstmal einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich mir die Mühe machen sollte."

„Weil es wirklich sehr nett wäre, wenn du mir diesen Gefallen tun würdest." Diese Worte kosteten die Fee sichtliche Überwindung, was den Tränkemeister schon beinahe in Hochstimmung versetzte. Aber so einfach würde er es dem kleinen Wesen nicht machen.

„Ich bin niemals nett, das hast du in deiner grenzenlosen Weisheit doch bereits festgestellt. Falls ich dir wirklich behilflich sein sollte, was bekomme ich dann dafür?"

„Typisch Mensch, immer verlangt ihr eine Gegenleistung. Also, was willst du haben?"

Die kleine geflügelte Giftspritze hatte sich anscheinend aufs Verhandeln verlegt und Snape überlegte. Eine Fee, die einem einen Gefallen schuldete, war ein unschätzbarer Glücksfall, denn sie konnten nahezu jeden Wunsch erfüllen.

„Ich wünsche mir..." begann er, doch dann geriet sein Satz ins Stocken. Was genau wollte er denn eigentlich, wenn es schon einmal frei Auswahl gab?

„Na mach schon, das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein", quengelte die Fee. „Gold? Edelsteine? Ich kenne ein paar schicke Plätze hier im Wald, wo ganze Vermögen verbuddelt sind."

Nein, Reichtum interessierte ihn wenig. Snape verfügte über ein genügend hohes Auskommen, was sollte er mit zusätzlichem Gold? Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und hielt der Fee seinen nackten Unterarm entgegen.

„Mach das hier weg", verlangte er und zeigte auf das dunkle Mal.

Die Fee musterte es mit interessiertem Blick. „Eieiei, was haben wir da denn schönes? Das ist ja mal ein Stück wirklich ekelhaft schwarze Magie. Ich fürchte, das übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten doch etwas, und bevor dir jetzt noch so eine Idee kommt, ich kann auch nicht euren Voldidingsbums in Luft auflösen."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert", knurrte Snape. „Wie wäre es dann mit Ruhm? Ansehen? Der Merlin-Orden erster Klasse, den hätte ich sowieso schon längst verdient!"

„Ach, du willst so ein Stück Blech? Das ist einfach." Mit einem Fingerschnippen ließ die Fee ein ganzes Dutzend der begehrten Auszeichnungen auf Snape herabregnen. „Da hast du ein paar, such dir den schönsten aus."

„Merlins Bart, so doch nicht", giftete der Tränkemeister. „So ist es doch nicht richtig echt. Ich will, dass man ihn mir mit allen Ehren verleiht!"

„Ließe sich machen, aber das wäre dann genauso wenig echt", konterte die Fee. „Ich könnte dir eine wunderschöne ehrenvolle Ordensverleihung arrangieren, aber du wüsstest trotzdem, dass es eigentlich getürkt wäre. Stimmts oder hab ich Recht?"

Das Gespräch entwickelte sich absolut nicht in den gewünschten Bahnen. Wenn er es sich nämlich genau überlegte, war an einer getricksten Ordensverleihung wirklich nicht viel Ehrenvolles. Ließ sein Stolz das zu? Doch wohl eher nicht.

„Wie wäre es dann mit dem Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" war Snapes nächster Vorschlag. Das war doch wirklich eine gute Idee und etwas, was er sich schon seit langen wünschte. „Du müsstest lediglich bei Professor Dumbledore die nötige Überzeugungsarbeit leisten."

Die Fee schüttelte den Kopf. „So leid es mir tut, aber da wird nichts draus. Old Dumbly hat einen verflucht starken Willen, wenn der da nicht freiwillig mitzieht, kann ich gegen den alten Knacker nichts ausrichten."

„Was kannst du denn überhaupt? Große Töne spucken und mit Altmetall um dich werfen!" Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Snape-typischen, höhnischen Grinsen. „Alles nur heiße Luft und nichts dahinter, die Bedeutung von euch Feen wird in den Geschichten und Legenden entschieden überbewertet."

„Wenn du mir endlich hier raushelfen würdest, könnte ich viel besser nachdenken und wir würden bestimmt noch was passendes für dich finden", meinte sie und klang sogar ein bisschen kleinlaut. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich solange bei dir bleiben werde, bis wir eine Lösung haben. Großes Feen-Ehrenwort!"

„Von mir aus, das hier fängt an, mich zu langweilen. Du bist ein großmäuliges Gör mit nicht mehr Zauberkraft als unser Wildhüter, also verschwinde." Mit diesen Worten stieß er den einen Stein beiseite und setzte die Fee in die Freiheit.

Das kleine Geschöpf schoß in die Luft, drehte ein paar Runden und ließ sich dann auf seiner Schulter nieder. „Großmäuliges Gör? Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen! Also los, her mit dem nächsten Wunsch. Soll ich dich vielleicht etwas attraktiver machen? Bei allen Spinnenweben, du hättest es mehr als nötig!"

Snape gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Wozu soll mir das nützen? Es interessiert absolut niemanden, wie ich aussehe und mich am allerwenigsten."

„So ein Problemfall wie du ist mir ja noch nie untergekommen!" Die Fee ließ ihre winzige Faust auf sein Schlüsselbein krachen, was erstaunlich wehtat. „Aber ich hab's, ich sorge dafür, dass sich die schönste Menschenfrau weit und breit in dich verlieben wird."

„Untersteh dich, das ist bis jetzt die mit Abstand schwachsinnigste Idee!" Snape schaute jetzt regelrecht entsetzt drein. „Alles bloß das nicht, Eine Frau wäre das letzte was ich gebrauchen könnte!"

„Gequirlter Goblindreck, jeder wünscht es sich, geliebt zu werden", widersprach die Fee.

„Ich bin nicht jeder, außerdem wäre das dann eine genauso unechte Angelegenheit wie die Sache mit dem Orden. Niemand verliebt sich in mich, genauso wenig wie ich mich jemals verlieben würde. Und falls dir nichts Besseres einfällt, sei bitte so freundlich und verschwinde endlich von meiner Schulter." Snape hatte jetzt wirklich wieder schlechte Laune, denn was hier so vielversprechend begonnen hatte, entpuppte sich als ein kompletter Schuß in den Ofen.

„Mir fällt dazu eigentlich nur noch ein, dass du ein verdammt armes Schwein bist!"

„Wenn ich deine Meinung hören will, was nicht der Fall ist, werde ich dich danach fragen. Und jetzt würde ich dir empfehlen, dass du andere belästigst." Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Tonfall angenommen, doch die Fee ließ sich davon nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken.

„Sag mal, glaubst du eigentlich selber an den Mist, den du da von dir gibst? Ich tu's nämlich nicht."

Snape würdigte sie keiner Antwort und schlug den Rückweg ein, doch es gab kein Entkommen.

„Ich werde dir mal was sagen, du großer, ungehobelter Klotz", tönte sie weiter, während sie mühelos neben ihm herflatterte. „Du tust mir echt leid, das meine ich ganz ehrlich. Du brauchst dringend Hilfe, und weil du zu dämlich bist um das zu kapieren, werde ich mich opfern und die Sache in die Hand nehmen. Schließlich schulde ich dir noch was."

„Du schuldest mir nichts, und jetzt sage ich es zum letzten mal: Mach dass du wegkommst, du aufdringliche Kröte!"

„Nur zu deiner Information, mein Name ist Kürbiskern und nicht Kröte, aber was will man von einem wie dir schon erwarten. Von mir aus kürzen wir unsere Diskussion eben ab und kümmern uns gleich um alles Nötige. Paß mal auf!"

Die Fee setzte sich auf einen tiefhängenden Ast und stimmte einen eigenartigen Singsang an. Dann ließ sie zwischen ihren Händen einen leuchtenden Ball entstehen, der sich rasch ausbreitete. Diese Kugel aus goldfarbenem Licht begann zu schweben, sie glitt auf den verdutzt dastehenden Snape zu, bis sie ihn ganz einhüllte. Einen Augenblick später erlosch der Lichtschein und ließ keine Spuren zurück.

„Na also, das war's auch schon", verkündete Kürbiskern mit hörbarem Stolz. „Mächtig toller Feenzauber, wenig Aufwand, große Wirkung. Und es hat nicht mal wehgetan, oder?"

Snape bemerkte zwar keinerlei Veränderung an sich, doch er war zutiefst beunruhigt. „Was hast du Quälgeist mit mir gemacht?"

„Och, nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass du dich in die erste Menschenfrau verlieben wirst, die dich heute anlächelt."

„Du elende Missgeburt, mach das sofort wieder rückgängig, oder du wirst es bereuen!" Er schwankte zwischen nackter Panik und mörderischem Zorn. Aber halt, die Betonung lag doch wohl auf dem kleinen Wörtchen ‚heute'. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm heute noch eine Frau begegnete? Minimal. Und dass ihm jemand ein Lächeln schenken würde? Praktisch undenkbar. Er würde für den Rest des Tages einen Bogen um McGonagall machen müssen, und noch einen größeren um die Hooch. Kein Problem. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass diese Albtraumgestalt von Trelawney nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, ihren Turm zu verlassen. Am besten wäre, er würde sich schnurstracks in seinen Kerker flüchten, die Türe verrammeln und sicherheitshalber erst am Montag wieder zum Vorschein kommen. So würde er es machen, dann konnte ihm gar nichts passieren.

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?" meldete sich Kürbiskerns erneut zu Wort. „Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, hier Wurzeln zu schlagen."

„Wir? WIR gehen nirgendwohin, ich gehe nach Hogwarts und du kannst bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!" Snape wartete keine Antwort ab, er rannte beinahe den Weg zurück durch den Wald, bis er das Schloß in greifbarer Nähe vor sich sah. Geschafft, jetzt nur noch ein paar Schritte.

Er erreichte das Eingangstor, als er hinter sich ein paar fröhliche Stimmen vernahm. Hölle und Verdammnis, das waren die Siebtklässler, zurück von ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade und wie es klang, allesamt in Hochstimmung.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sprach ihn jemand aus der Gruppe an. „War das heute nicht ein wundervoller Tag?"

Snape fuhr herum, denen würde er es geben, von wegen wundervoller Tag!

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für..." Das letzte Wort blieb ihm buchstäblich im Hals stecken, er blickte nämlich genau in das strahlende Gesicht einer Schülerin, die vor Lebensfreude geradezu sprühte. Ihr Lächeln erlosch zwar im selben Augenblick, als sie seine Laune bemerkte, doch es hatte ausgereicht.

Mit weichen Knien und leicht beschleunigtem Herzschlag sah der Tränkemeister der Gruppe hinterher, die sich in die Halle flüchtete, bevor er ihnen wirklich Punkte abziehen würde.

Warum kam ihm die penetrante Art von dieser Klugscheißerin mit einem mal ganz sympathisch vor? Und ihr Lächeln war doch wirklich richtig reizend gewesen.

Dann dämmerte es ihm. Der Zauber, oder besser gesagt, der Fluch der Fee hatte funktioniert und er war zielsicher an die Person geraten, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte. Was musste ihn die Granger auch heute zum ersten mal in fast sieben Jahren anlächeln? Warum ausgerechnet heute und warum ausgerechnet ihn? Dieser besserwisserische, nervtötende Bücherwurm, hätte sie nicht in ihrer heißgeliebten Bibliothek bleiben können, wo sie wenigstens keinen Schaden anrichten konnte?

Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, bewunderte er insgeheim ihre zielstrebige Art und ihren Wissensdurst...

Snape gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich, als er die Tragweite des Ganzen begriff. Er mochte Granger nicht, nein, wirklich nicht. Aber ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Inneren hatte begonnen, an diesem Schlammblut auch ein paar gute Seiten zu entdecken, und unglücklicherweise fand es ständig mehr. Wie sollte er nur aus diesem Dilemma wieder herauskommen?

„Kürbiskern", brüllte er seine hilflose Wut hinaus in die Abendluft. „Du Schmeißfliege, du Geißel der Zauberwelt, das machst du mit mir nicht! Wenn ich dich zu fassen kriege, bist du tot! Hörst du, ICH BRINGE DICH UM!"

_Soweit der Anfang meiner ersten Fanfic, ich habe mir das Thema vorgenommen, was ich am schwierigsten finde und eigentlich am wenigsten mag. Aber was wäre das Leben ohne Herausforderungen? ;)_

_Seid allerdings gewarnt, das wird garantiert keine von diesen Snape/Granger Lovestories, wie ihr vielleicht jetzt erwartet._

_Kürbiskern, die kleine Fee, gibt es übrigens wirklich. Das heißt, ich habe sie aus einem anderen Roman geklaut, nämlich aus „The war of the flowers" von T.Williams. Sie heißt darin anders, hat ansonsten aber genau dieses Mundwerk, genau diesen Ton drauf und muß einem Menschen beistehen, eine für ihn völlig neue Situation zu meistern._


	2. 2

_Meinen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer, ich freu mich, dass die Story so gut ankommt. Es gibt natürlich ein Happy End, vergesst aber nicht, dass das ein sehr subjektiver Begriff ist muahaha. Soviel sei verraten, dass es anders wird, als ihr denkt (und vielleicht hofft), bis dahin wird Snape allerdings eine harte Zeit durchzustehen haben. Kürbiskern stammt wirklich aus „the war of the flowers", ich weiß nicht, ob solche Geschöpfe auch noch in anderen Büchern vorkommen. _

OOOOOOOOOO

Kapitel 2

Eigentlich hätte Snape damit gerechnet, dass Kürbiskern lägst über alle Berge wäre, deshalb war er höchst überrascht, eine Antwort zu bekommen:

„Was machst du hier für einen Aufstand, hast du Zahnschmerzen, oder was soll dieses Gezeter?"

„Du... du... wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege..."

Die kleine Fee flatterte in sicherem Abstand über seinem Kopf und schaute betont gelangweilt drein. „Dann bringst du mich um, hast du schon gesagt. Vergiß aber nicht, ich bin die einzige, die an deinem Zustand etwas ändern kann."

„Das werden wir ja sehen!" Er riß das Eingangstor auf und stürmte hindurch, die Fee hinterdrein. In Rekordzeit erreichten sie das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Jaja, renn du nur zu eurem Obermacker", kicherte sie. „Du kannst mir aber ruhig glauben, dass der dir auch nicht helfen kann."

„Albus", rief Snape, kaum das die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. „Albus, ich brauche deine Hilfe, es ist etwas furchtbares passiert!"

Professor Dumbledore war erschreckt von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen. „Severus, was ist denn los? Haben die Todesser..."

„Wen interessieren die Todesser, die sind harmlos im Vergleich zu der da!" Anklagend zeigte Snape auf Kürbiskern, die es sich inzwischen auf dem Kaminsims bequem gemacht hatte.

„'Nabend old Dumbly!" Sie winkte fröhlich in die Runde. „Nett, dich auch mal persönlich kennen zu lernen."

„Na so was, eine richtige Fee!" Dumbledore schaute entzückt drein. „Jemanden deines Volkes habe ich schon seit ewig langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Sei willkommen auf Hogwarts und fühl dich ganz wie zuhause."

Snape sah aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment explodieren. „Albus, ich muß dich warnen! Bevor du jetzt anfängst Konversation zu machen, hier passiert gerade eine Katastrophe und dieses gemeingefährliche kleine Etwas ist schuld daran, dass ich..."

„Hör gar nicht hin, Old Dumbly, der Typ redet Mist, wenn er nur den Mund aufmacht. Außerdem nimmt er sich selbst viel zu wichtig."

„Vielleicht dürfte ich erfahren, was denn eigentlich vorgefallen ist?" Dumbledore klopfte Snape begütigend auf die Schulter. „Komm, mein Junge, setz dich, wir trinken jetzt erstmal einen schönen Tee und besprechen das in aller Ruhe."

Er nötigte den völlig aufgelösten Zaubertränkemeister in einen Sessel, drückte ihm eine Tasse in die Hand und hörte sich die Zusammenfassung des folgenschweren Ausflugs an.

„...und jetzt gehen seltsame Dinge mit mir vor", schloß Snape seinen Bericht. „Ich kann es nicht genau erklären, es fühlt sich so... beunruhigend an, so vollkommen abnormal und bar jeder Logik. Ich muß krank sein, schwer krank!"

„Da brat mir doch einer einen Hippogreif", schrie Kürbiskern erbost. „Krank? Du tickst ja nicht mehr ganz senkrecht! Wie kann man so bescheuert sein und Liebe als Krankheit bezeichnen?"

„Wer hat dich gefragt?" schoß er zurück. „Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, als was du diesen mehr als überflüssigen Zustand bezeichnest. Alles, was ich will ist, ihn wieder loszuwerden."

„Du wirst dich schon noch dran gewöhnen und mir irgendwann dankbar sein, dass ich dir die Augen geöffnet habe. Eine Frau kann dir wirklich nur gut tun, vielleicht hämmert die dir dann etwas Verstand in deinen dummen Schädel."

„Aber doch nicht die Granger, die ist ja noch ein halbes KIND!" Snape bekam vor Wut kaum noch Luft. „Und außerdem ist sie meine Schülerin. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich mit einer Schülerin... nein, das ist einfach unvorstellbar."

„Sie ist alt genug, um dir ein paar wesentliche Dinge beizubringen, von denen du offensichtlich keine Ahnung hast", versetzte Kürbiskern. „Du hast einfach nur Schiß und sonst nichts!"

„Albus, sag du doch bitte auch etwas dazu", stöhnte Snape. „Erklär du ihr, dass das so einfach nicht geht und dann nimm diesen Fluch von mir, da diese Kröte sich ja entschieden weigert."

Der Schulleiter hatte dem Schlagabtausch der beiden ungleichen Personen bisher schweigend zugehört. Ein ganz leichtes, amüsiertes Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, doch man musste schon sehr genau hinsehen, um das zu erkennen.

„Tja mein Junge", sagte er dann, „ich fürchte, wir haben da ein ziemliches Problem." Er wandte sich an die Fee: „Würdest du freundlicherweise deinen Zauber von meinem Tränkemeister nehmen?"

„Ich denke ja nicht im Traum dran", sagte Kürbiskern. „Außerdem wäre das gar nicht so einfach. Ich sage, es kann ihm nur gut tun und dabei bleibe ich, und der Zauber bleibt so lange bestehen, bis dieser Giftpanscher hier seine Lektion gelöffelt hat. Punkt aus und Schluß."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Dann kann ich nichts ausrichten, denn diese Art von Feenmagie ist stark, stärker als jeder Gegenzauber, den ich wirken könnte. Severus, es tut mir leid, aber du wirst die Sache wohl durchstehen müssen, wie ein Mann."

Snape wurde noch bleicher als er es sowieso schon war. „Das...das könnt ihr von mir nicht verlangen. Alles, aber das nicht, erspart mir doch bitte wenigstens die Granger!"

„Hör doch mal in dich rein, du willst in Wahrheit schon gar nicht mehr, dass es sich ändert. Stimmts etwa nicht?" Kürbiskern grinste ihn überlegen an. „Du musst aber keine Angst haben, ich bin ja bei dir und passe auf, dass du nicht alles versaust."

Das kleine Ungeheuer hatte Recht, mochte sie dafür in der Hölle braten. Die Stimme in Snapes Innerem, die sich zu Herm... zu Granger hingezogen fühlte, war mittlerweile stark genug, um nicht mehr so ohne weiteres ignoriert werden zu können.

„Daß das ausgerechnet Hermione betrifft, ist allerdings ein zusätzliches Problem", ließ sich Dumbledore vernehmen. „In diesem Punkt hat Severus nämlich vollkommen Recht, es geht auf gar keinen Fall, dass ein Lehrer seiner Schülerin zu nahe tritt. Nicht, solange sie hier in Hogwarts ist."

Kürbiskern tippte sich unmissverständlich an die Stirn. „Oh Mann, was seid ihr Menschen doch kompliziert", seufzte sie. „Aber bitte, wenn ihr es unbedingt so haben wollt, werde ich halt auch noch den Anstandswauwau spielen. Wann wird das Mädel denn hier aus diesem Bunker entlassen?"

„Miss Granger macht im kommenden Sommer ihren Abschluß, danach kann sie tun und lassen was sie möchte. Sogar mit Severus eine Familie gründen, wenn ihr der Sinn danach stehen sollte."

Dumbledores letzter Satz veranlasste Snape, seine Teetasse gegen die Wand zu schleudern. „Es reicht", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Lippen hervor. „Diese Demütigung lasse ich mir nicht länger bieten. Ich und dieses Schlammblut, bevor ich so tief sinke, ziehe ich eher die Krake im See in Betracht!"

„Ach wirklich? Das ließe sich machen", versetzte die Fee. „Du darfst es dir aber ausnahmsweise noch mal überlegen."

Es war eine Situation, wie Snape sie haßte: Man machte sich über ihn lustig und er konnte nicht das Geringste dagegen tun. Schlimmer noch, er war gezwungen, sich mit der Ursache auseinanderzusetzen, und zwar auf ‚zivilisierte' Art und Weise. Er holte tief Luft.

„Wie lange soll diese Farce denn gehen? Und könntest du eine ungefähre Zeitangabe machen, wie lange du mich derart zu quälen gedenkst?"

Kürbiskern legte ihr Köpfchen schief und schien zu überlegen. „Das hängt ganz von dir ab", meinte sie dann. „Es geht so lange, bis du deinen Zustand als etwas Normales akzeptierst."

„Also bis ans Ende meiner Tage", näselte Snape, „aber ich werde mich auch daran gewöhnen, keine Sorge. Schließlich habe ich schon ganz andere Situationen durchgestanden."

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt, dieser Blödheini quatscht nur Müll zusammen", wandte sich die Fee an Dumbledore. „Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, so kaputt wie der ist. Also mach dir keinen Kopf, wir werden locker bis zum nächsten Sommer brauchen, bis das Mädel ihn freiwillig überhaupt in ihre Nähe lässt."

„Nun ja, es könnte vielleicht nicht schaden, wenn Severus dem anderen Geschlecht gegenüber etwas, hmmm, kommunikativer werden würde." Der Schulleiter unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Ich verlasse mich allerdings darauf, dass darüber hinaus nicht mehr passiert und werde das auch im Auge behalten."

„Kannst dich voll auf mich verlassen, Old Dumbly", versicherte Kürbiskern eifrig. „Großes Feen-Ehrenwort!"

Severus Snape, Hogwarts gefürchteter Zaubertränkemeister, war mittlerweile in seinem Sessel zusammengesunken, hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort in angenehmere Gesellschaft. Das Jahrestreffen der Todesser zum Beispiel. Oder Neville Longbottoms sieben zukünftige Kinder zu unterrichten. Sich bei Sirius Black zu entschuldigen und mit ihm ewige Freundschaft zu schließen, wäre auch ein annehmbarer Vorschlag. Ja, er würde sogar Potter adoptieren, aber es half nichts, das Schicksal hatte ihm wieder einmal den schwarzen Peter zugespielt. Hier saß er nun, gebrochen und besiegt von einem Wesen, welches er mühelos mit einer Hand hätte zerquetschen können. Es war einfach nicht gerecht, das Leben war niemals gerecht, besonders nicht zu ihm. Wann hatte er denn schon jemals auch nur ein Quäntchen Glück gehabt? Warum war es immer nur er, der von allen...

Kürbiskern rammte ihm ihren spitzen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Hör endlich auf, im Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen. Wir haben jede Menge Arbeit vor uns, also laß und endlich abhauen und Old Dumbly nicht länger auf den Senkel gehen!"

„Laß mich in Ruhe" murmelte Snape, stand aber dennoch auf. „Das war dann wohl alles, Albus?"

„Für den Augenblick wohl schon. Du kannst dich natürlich jederzeit an mich wenden, wenn du meinen Beistand brauchst." Dumbledore versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Kopf hoch, mein Junge, du wirst sehen, dass alles ist gar nicht so schlimm."

Snape zog es vor, den letzten Satz unkommentiert zu lassen und verließ mit schweren Schritten das Büro.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

„Du führst dich auf, als würdest du geradeswegs zu deiner Hinrichtung latschen", beschwerte sich Kürbiskern, „dabei hast du das größte Abenteuer deines Lebens vor dir."

„Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied", knurrte Snape.

„Oh, das wirst du schon noch, dafür werde ich sorgen. Verlaß dich drauf!"

„Genau das ist meine Befürchtung. Und könntest du jetzt bitte endlich den Mund halten? Wenigstens für den Rest des Tages. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und gründlich genug von dir und dem Rest der Welt."

„Dagegen hilft ein heißes Bad und eine anständige Mahlzeit." Die Kleine schien auch noch praktisch veranlagt zu sein. „Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, wann gibt's hier endlich mal was zu futtern?"

„Geh in die Küche und frag die Hauselfen, oder sieh zu wo du sonst etwas auftreibst. Ich fühle mich nicht für deine Bedürfnisse verantwortlich." Snape beschleunigte seine Schritte, doch auch diesmal hielt die kleine Fee mühelos mit.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, du kannst nicht vor mir davonrennen", tönte sie. „So eine lahme Ente wie dich überhol ich doch noch im Rückwärtsgang. Schau mal, ich kann sogar noch viel schneller!" Sie startete durch und flitzte um die nächste Gangbiegung, wo sie allerdings im nächsten Moment eine Vollbremsung hinlegte. Der Grund dafür war eine Gruppe von Schülern, ganz offensichtlich in zwei Lager gespalten, die sich gegenüberstanden und Freundlichkeiten austauschten:

„Na Weasley, hast du deine klägliche Barschaft mal wieder in Süßigkeiten umgesetzt, statt dir endlich mal was anständiges zu Anziehen zu kaufen?"

„Ich bin halt nicht so weibisch veranlagt wie du, Malfoy, dass ich mir darüber so viele Gedanken mache."

„Wenigstens kann ich jederzeit was Besseres kriegen, als so ein struppiges Schlammblut!"

„Paß auf was du sagst, Malfoy, sonst..."

„Sonst was?" Der platinblonde Junge verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust und seine beiden Begleiter taten es ihm nach.

Kürbiskern wandte sich an den Tränkemeister und flüsterte: „Das Mädchen kenne ich, wer sind die anderen?"

„Die üblichen Verdächtigen", gab Snape säuerlich zurück. Dann räusperte er sich und genoß das Erschrecken, dass sich daraufhin in allen Gesichtern wiederspiegelte.

„Professor Snape", stotterte der Junge mit der Narbe auf der Stirn, „wir haben sie gar nicht kommen gehört."

„Das sehe ich, Potter", gab Snape mit eisiger Stimme zurück. „Ihr kleiner Disput war dafür nicht zu überhören. Sie und ihre Gryffindors lassen aber auch keine Gelegenheit aus, ihre Mitschüler zu beleidigen."

Malfoy und seine Truppe begann siegessicher zu grinsen, als sich eine resolute Stimme einmischte.

„Einen Moment, Professor, so ist es nicht gewesen! Ich würde das gerne richtig stellen, denn anscheinend ist ihnen entgangen, dass..."

„Miss Granger, zweifeln sie etwa an meiner Urteilsfähigkeit? Ich weiß, was ich gehört habe!" Der Tränkemeister baute sich vor dem Mädchen mit der buschigen Haarmähne auf. „Ihr zweifelhafter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit ist jedes mal aufs neue eine... eine..." er atmete heftig und Hermione wich zurück.

„Eine Zumutung für alle reinblütigen Zauberer?" soufflierte der blonde Junge.

Snape zuckte zusammen. „Ich verbitte mir diese Unterbrechungen, Mr. Malfoy", schnaubte er. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt gehen sie mir aus den Augen. Alle!" Die Streithähne trabten gehorsam davon, einige von ihnen mit hämischem Gekicher, die anderen mit wütendem Gemurmel.

Kürbiskern kam aus einer Falte von Snapes Umhang wieder zum Vorschein, wo sie sich verborgen hatte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du Trottel, das war ja schon mal ein großartiger Anfang! Du gewinnst doch nicht das Herz einer Frau, wenn du sie dermaßen ungerecht und von oben herab behandelst!"

„Ungerecht? Ich bin viel freundlicher gewesen, als ich eigentlich gewollt hätte!" Snape schaute mehr als unzufrieden drein. „Ich wollte Strafarbeiten verteilen, und noch viel mehr Punkte abziehen. Aber als ich dann Grangers Blick gesehen habe, konnte ich das einfach nicht, der ist mir durch und durch gegangen."

„Wenn du den anderen auch welche abgezogen hättest, wäre es ok gewesen!"

„Ich ziehe doch nicht meinem eigenen Haus Punkte ab", entrüstete sich Snape. „Außerdem spielt das auch keine Rolle, Herm... die Granger haßt mich so und so. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie vor mir zurückgewichen ist?"

„Habe ich. Und, macht dir das was aus?"

„Ja, es macht mir was aus! Und das ist nur deine Schuld, dass mir jetzt etwas an der Meinung von diesem Schlammblut liegt!"

„In Anbetracht der extrem schwierigen Umstände muß man das wohl schon als ersten Ansatz einer positiven Entwicklung werten", seufzte Kürbiskern. „Heiliger Drachenfurz, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf. Aber du wirst sehen, in ein paar Wochen habe ich dir ein paar grundlegende Benimmregeln eingebläut. Ach, da fällt mir noch was ein." Sie flatterte vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Hauch mich mal an."

Snape tat ihr den Gefallen. „Wozu?"

„UÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHH!" Die kleine Fee hielt sich demonstrativ die Nase zu. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du mit deinem Mundgeruch einen ausgewachsenen Troll ohne weiteres flachlegen könntest?"

Der Tränkemeister lief dunkelrosa an. „Danke, so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen."

„Nein wirklich, dagegen müssen wir was unternehmen. Womit pflegst du denn normalerweise dein Gebiss?"

„Pfefferminzbonbons", nuschelte Snape, noch immer peinlich berührt. „Eigenes Rezept, das überdeckt zuverlässig alle Gerüche. Sie färben halt etwas ab, aber das stört ja nicht. Leider sind sie mir gestern ausgegangen, aber die Herstellung dauert nicht lange."

Kürbiskern schien kurz davor zu stehen, ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu hämmern. „Ich halt's nicht aus, wie bekloppt kann man denn sein", stöhnte sie. „Da gibt's eine großartige Erfindung, nennt sich Zahnbürste. Schon mal was von gehört?

„Ich halte nichts von diesem Muggelkram", war die trockene Antwort. Er schloß die Tür zu seinem Büro auf, wo sie mittlerweile angekommen waren. Die kleine Fee musterte kopfschüttelnd den Raum, sagte aber nichts. Nicht einmal, als ihr Blick auf die reichhaltige Sammlung von in Spiritus eingelegten Scheußlichkeiten fiel. Es gab vordringlichere Probleme.

„Jetzt brauche ich dringend was zu trinken", stöhnte Snape und steuerte auf seine Privaträume zu.

„Yeah, tolle Idee, ich könnte auch einen vertragen!" Kürbiskern schlug einen dreifachen Salto und ließ sich dann erwartungsvoll wieder einmal auf seiner Schulter nieder. „Was hat die Bar anzubieten, Holunderwein? Moosbeerenlikör? Eierschalengrog? Ich steh auch ganz tierisch auf..."

Ihr Geplapper verstummte abrupt, als Snape die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete.

„Bei allem versteinerten Basiliskenrotz, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" japste sie. „Ich habe ja einiges erwartet, aber doch nicht so was! Jetzt mal im Ernst, WAS SOLL DAS HIER SEIN?"


	3. 3

_Auch diesmal meinen Dank an alle Reviewschreiber, besonders Callista! Ich versuche bewusst, Snape nicht nur als böse oder fies darzustellen, der Typ hat garantiert mehr zu bieten. Dein Déjà vu ist tatsächlich durch Zufall entstanden, meine Anstrengungen, mich in ihn hineinzudenken, was und wie er etwas sagt, scheinen halbwegs erfolgreich zu sein ;-)._

_Malina: Ich schreibe lieber Dialoge als Handlung, werde aber sehen, dass sich das im weiteren Verlauf besser ausbalanciert. Die Rocker-Fee ist übrigens ein klasse Ausdruck!_

_Kürbiskern wird euch durch die ganze Story begleiten, ohne sie würde das Handlungsgefüge in sich zusammenbrechen. _

_Hier kommt also das dritte Kapitel und bevor jetzt jemand behauptet, ich hätte mit dem Tisch übertrieben: Ungefähr genauso sieht der Schreibtisch meiner Tochter aus, wenn man sie 2 Wochen vor sich hinwurschteln lässt, ohne ein gelegentliches Machtwort zu sprechen._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kapitel 3

Der Zaubertränkemeister machte ein ratloses Gesicht. „Hier wohne ich, was ist denn daran auszusetzen?"

Kürbiskern ließ den Blick über das vor ihr liegende Panorama schweifen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein großer, niedriger Raum, dessen Decke vom Ruß diverser Fackeln fleckig geschwärzt war. Der Boden war mit schiefen, ausgetretenen und an vielen Stellen gesprungenen Steinplatten gefliest. Wo der Putz nicht von den Wänden bröckelte, hatten sich Mauerschwämme und Schimmelkolonien häuslich eingerichtet und die eine oder andere Spinne schaukelte erwartungsvoll in ihrem ausgedehnten Netz.

Ein paar holzwurmzerfressene Regale versuchten, nicht unter der Last der wahllos in ihren Fächern gestapelten Folianten zusammenzubrechen, wahrscheinlich wurden diese Konstrukte nur von Staub und Spinnweben zusammengehalten, die alles mit einem klebrig aussehenden Schleier überzogen.

Auch der große Eichentisch in der Mitte war eine näheren Betrachtung wert: Hier vermengten sich Pergamentrollen, angenagte Federkiele, aufgeschlagene Bücher, halb korrigierte Schüleraufsätze, Teller mit angeschimmelten Essensresten, schmutzige Kaffeetassen, einige alte Socken, ein paar Bananenschalen, der Tagesprophet von vorletzter Woche mit einem angebissenen Butterbrot ähnlichen Verfalldatums darauf, eine schmuddelige Haarbürste und ein paar häufig benutzte Taschentücher zu einem unvergesslichen Stilleben. Eingebranntes Kerzenwachs und kunstvoll platzierte Flecken undefinierbarer Herkunft erweckten den Verdacht, dass Putzlappen in diesem altehrwürdigen Haus Mangelware wären.

Über das ganze Zimmer lagen, großzügig verteilt, zusammengeknüllte Kleidungsstücke herum, wenigstens fiel dadurch nicht ganz so sehr auf, dass auch der Boden einer gründlichen Reinigung bedurfte.

Einen offenen Kamin gab es natürlich auch, allerdings war er spinnwebenverhangen und offensichtlich schon lange nicht mehr in Gebrauch. Davor fristete ein mottenzerfressenes Tigerfell sein kümmerliches Dasein, es hatte wohl aus den Zeiten, als hier noch jemand das Prasseln eines heimeligen Kaminfeuers zu schätzen gewusst hatte, etliche Brandlöcher abbekommen und wirkte deswegen entschieden räudig.

Daneben thronte eine unsägliche Scheußlichkeit von Ohrensessel mit speckigem Kopfpolster, die Armlehnen waren an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt und die Füllung quoll hervor. Zu seinen Füßen fand sich schließlich eine fast geleerte Flasche Ogdens Firewhiskey nebst fleckigem Glas.

Einige altersschwache Stühle und vollgeramschte Kommoden, die direkt vom Sperrmüll zu stammen schienen, rundeten das Bild ab und über allem lag ein muffiger, schimmeliger Geruch, der an eine Grabkammer erinnerte.

„Das ist..." begann Kürbiskern, als sie sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, „das ist... DER EKELHAFTESTE SAUSTALL, DEN ICH JEMALS ZU GESICHT BEKOMMEN HABE! Dieses Chaos, und dann erst dieser Dreck, ich hätte nie gedacht, wie heruntergekommen ihr Menschen haust!"

„Würdest du dich bitte mäßigen?" Snape warf sich in den Sessel, der protestierend ächzte. „Hier herrscht nicht das geringste Chaos, vielmehr befindet sich jedes Stück an seinem Platz." Er schenkte sich den Rest aus der Flasche ein und ließ die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit genüsslich im Glas kreisen.

„Aber es ist doch alles total versifft, sind eure Hauselfen im Streik, oder warum siehts hier so aus?"

„Wie kleingeistig muß man veranlagt sein, um sich an so einem bisschen Staub zu stören", entgegnete der Tränkemeister von oben herab. „Ich weiß mit meiner Zeit wirklich besseres anzufangen, als hier den Besen zu schwingen. Und damit das gleich klar ist, hier kommt mir kein Hauself herein, ich hasse diese kleinen, neugierigen Schnüffelnasen!"

Die kleine Fee grinste listig. „Soso, kleingeistig. Was meinst du wohl, was Hermione sagen würde, wenn sie diese Müllhalde hier sehen würde?"

„Was interessiert mich die Meinung von diesem..." Noch so ein Satz, den er nicht zuende bekam. Wenn er es sich nämlich genau überlegte, interessierte es ihn inzwischen sehr wohl, welchen Eindruck sein Quartier auf dieses Schlammbl... Hermione machen würde. Und nicht nur sein Quartier! Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, wohl wissend, dass die Tage seines zweifelhaften Seelenfriedens unwiederbringlich dahin waren.

„Wenn du meinst, kannst du ja morgen ein bisschen saubermachen", sagte er gönnerhaft. Nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass das kleine Miststück schon wieder eine Runde gewonnen hatte.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Ich bin doch nicht deine Putzfrau!" Die Fee schien ehrlich empört.

„Dann laß dir was anderes einfallen, schließlich war es deine Idee. Was mich betrifft, der Whiskey ist alle, also gehe ich jetzt zum Abendessen." Eigentlich hätte er viel lieber den Abend alleine in seinen Räumen verbracht, aber die Aussicht, der kleinen Nervensäge dann völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein, war nicht sonderlich verlockend. Außerdem würde die Granger auch zum Essen erscheinen und diese Aussicht hatte auf einmal einen erheblichen Reiz.

„Du hast mir nicht mal was von der Plorre angeboten", beschwerte sich Kürbiskern und nahm wieder ihren Stammplatz auf seiner Schulter ein. „Manieren wie der letzte Penner! Ich muß schon sagen, dieses Dreckloch passt zu dir wie Soße zu Kartoffeln. Und jetzt beweg dich, ich will auch was zu spachteln; und wenn ich etwas Glück habe, gibt's hier auch irgendwo sauberes Geschirr."

Snape konnte man einiges nachsagen, dumm war er allerdings nicht. So hatte er sehr schnell begriffen, dass er gegen seinen Quälgeist nichts ausrichten konnte, dass Drohungen und beleidigender Zynismus bei ihr vergebene Liebesmüh waren. Also biß er die Zähne zusammen, verkniff sich eine geharnischte Antwort und machte sich mit ihr zusammen auf den Weg in die große Halle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore strahlte ihm entgegen, als er am Lehrertisch Platz nahm. „Wie schön, dass du dich doch noch zu uns gesellst, mein Junge. Oder wolltest du deine geflügelte Freundin zum Essen ausführen?"

„Aber nein, mein neues Haustier muß gefüttert werden" entgegnete Snape, triefend vor Sarkasmus. „Aua, was war das denn?"

‚Das' war eine Erdbeere, welche Kürbiskern, die sich bereits an der Obstschale großzügig bediente, nach ihm geworfen hatte. Zielsicher ist sie ja, dachte Snape und rieb sich die Wange.

Die Lehrerschaft musterte neugierig die kleine Fee, zum Glück war den Schülern noch nichts aufgefallen.

„Severus, du hast doch nicht etwa eine Verehrerin?" Remus Lupin grinste anzüglich.

„Also wirklich, du könntest mir schon etwas mehr Geschmack zutrauen", fauchte Kürbiskern an die Adresse des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Meine neue Nemesis" bequemte sich der Tränkemeister zu einer Antwort. „Was darüber hinausgeht, kein Kommentar und jetzt würde ich es vorziehen, in Ruhe zu Abend zu essen." Er lud sich den Teller voll und brachte das Kunststück fertig, das Gespräch zwischen seinen Kollegen und der Fee vollständig zu ignorieren. Sollte doch Dumbledore die Sachlage erklären, er selbst hatte nicht die geringste Lust dazu.

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb am Gryffindortisch hängen; oh ja, da war sie. Mit glühenden Wangen schien sie diesem unfähigen Longbottom etwas zu erklären, welch eine Verschwendung von Brillanz! Und dieser Dummkopf wusste ihre Gesellschaft wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal richtig zu schätzen, er schaute schon wieder drein wie ein Huhn wenn es donnert.

Snape ertappte sich bei der Wunschvorstellung, daß er Hermiones Tischnachbar wäre und sie mit seinen geistreichen Kommentaren unterhielt. Wie sie dann intelligent kontern und ihre Augen dennoch bewundernd leuchten würden, wie sie beide die Köpfe zusammenstecken und über einen besonders gelungenen Witz lachen könnten.

Vorher brauchte er allerdings frische Pfefferminzbonbons, das durfte er auf keinen Fall vergessen! Vielleicht könnte es aber auch nicht schaden, schon einmal das Terrain zu bereiten. Was spräche dagegen, sie nachher abzufangen und ein paar belanglose Höflichkeiten mit ihr zu tauschen? Vielleicht ließe sich ja damit die Scharte von vorhin auf dem Gang wieder auswetzen...

Voller Entsetzen zwang er sich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Wie kam er dazu, so etwas auch nur zu denken?

„Kürbiskern", raunte er, als er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. „Wird dieser verfluchte Zustand eigentlich noch schlimmer?"

„Aber natürlich", war die fröhliche Antwort. „Das hier ist doch erst der Anfang. Noch schaffst du es, dich dagegen zu sträuben, aber dein Gefühl wird ständig weiter wachsen, bis selbst so ein sturer Bock wie du die Waffen strecken muß."

Wundervolle Aussichten. Snape war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Kapitulation und eisernem Widerstand, aber so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren! Die teils belustigten, teils mitleidigen Blicke seiner Kollegen waren schon jetzt kaum zu ertragen, natürlich waren sie sicher alle längst im Bilde. Zumindest hatten sie soviel Anstand, ihn nicht weiter auf sein Dilemma anzusprechen, aber wie würde das werden, wenn er anfing, sich öffentlich zum Narren zu machen? Gnädiger Merlin, soweit durfte es einfach nicht kommen!

Doch als das Essen beendet war und sich die Schülerschaft zu zerstreuen begann, fand er sich plötzlich vor der Treppe zum Gryffindorturm wieder. „Miss Granger", begann er, als ihre buschige Haarmähne in Sichtweite kam. „Könnte ich sie für einen Moment sprechen?"

„Natürlich, Professor." Sie klang überrascht. „Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach", sagte sie, an Potter und ihre anderen Freunde gewandt. „Worum geht es denn, Professor Snape?"

Er brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass der letzte Satz an ihn gerichtet war. „Ähhh, ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nur sagen... ich meine, wegen vorhin... ja also..."

Hermione schaute jetzt ziemlich irritiert drein. Soviel zum Thema geistreiche Kommentare, dachte sich Snape und verfluchte sein Gestammel.

„Sag ihr, dass du ihre Meinung sehr wohl zu schätzen weißt", wisperte plötzlich das Stimmchen der Fee in sein Ohr, „daß du aber in Situationen wie der von vorhin mit absoluter Autorität durchgreifen musstest."

Er wiederholte gehorsam Kürbiskerns Worte und war zum ersten mal beinahe froh über ihre Anwesenheit.

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen, Professor", entgegnete Hermione. „Aber Autorität ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit Ungerechtigkeit!" Sie streckte kampflustig das Kinn vor, doch zu ihrer Überraschung brachte ihr ihre Antwort keinen erneuten Punkteabzug ein.

„Ich werde das überdenken, Miss Granger", sagte Snape stattdessen. „Aber sie sollten nicht aus den Augen verlieren, dass es auch bei solchen Kleinigkeiten oft um größere Dinge geht, die ich in Betracht ziehen muß."

„Aha", machte Hermione nur und sah dabei ausnahmsweise einmal nicht sehr intelligent aus.

„Wir befinden uns schließlich im Krieg, und etwas, was ihnen als Ungerechtigkeit erscheint, mag uns an anderer Stelle überaus nützlich sein."

Jetzt dämmerte Verstehen in ihren Augen auf. „Sie meinen, sie müssen die Slytherins bei Laune halten, damit..."

„Aber, aber, bitte keine Details an diesem Ort, die Wände können Ohren haben! Ich wollte nur, dass sie das verstehen, und seien sie bitte auch klug genug, diese Erkenntnis nicht überall auszuposaunen."

„Bestimmt nicht!" Hermione bedachte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, Professor Snape, das finde ich sehr freundlich von ihnen. War das alles?"

„Ja, das war alles. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." Er wandte sich abrupt ab und floh beinahe den Gang hinunter. Dieses Lächeln, das einem die Knie in Gelee verwandelte, gehörte wirklich verboten!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war eine sehr nachdenkliche Hermione, die kurz darauf durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schlüpfte.

„Was wollte der olle Schmierbolzen denn von dir?" verlangte Ron zu wissen.

„Wenn ich das so genau wüsste. Er wollte mir nur erklären, warum er uns vorhin mal wieder zur Schnecke gemacht und seine Slytherins verschont hat."

„Er hat WAS?" Jetzt wurde auch Harry hellhörig.

„Ja, er hat zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Malfoy und seine Kumpane bevorzugen muß, damit die nicht auf die Idee kommen, er würde auf der ‚guten' Seite stehen. Für diese Deppen ist er ja nach wie vor Voldemorts Spion bei Dumbledore, und nicht umgekehrt."

„Seit wann hält Snape es für nötig, darüber eine Erklärung abzugeben?" Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Und wieso ausgerechnet dir?" Auch Harry war fassungslos. „Er kann dich nicht ausstehen, er haßt dich sogar fast so sehr wie mich. Warum also kommt er bei dir mit etwas an, was fast schon als eine Entschuldigung durchgeht?"

„Ich habe doch keine Ahnung", seufzte Hermione. „Und behaltet es bitte für euch, er hat gesagt, ich soll es nicht groß rumerzählen."

„Leuchtet ein", meinte Harry. „Das erklärt aber nicht, warum er es dir überhaupt erzählt hat."

„Es waren die ersten freundlichen Worte, die ich von dem in fast sieben Jahren zu hören bekommen habe." Sie kicherte ein bisschen. „Und das finde ich irgendwie nett. Vielleicht ist ihm plötzlich eingefallen, dass er doch der Spezies Mensch angehört?"

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er bloß einen Whiskey zuviel", war Rons Vermutung. „Oder er wollte uns in Sicherheit wiegen, weil ihm für die nächste Stunde eine neue Gemeinheit eingefallen ist, die er an uns ausprobieren will."

„Warten wir's ab", meinte Hermione. „Und weil uns diese Spekulationen sowieso nicht weiterbringen, setze ich mich jetzt noch an unsere Arithmantik-Aufgaben. Habt ihr die schon fertig?"

„Ähhhhhhhhh" sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. „Wir wollten eigentlich gerade..."

„...noch eine Partie Zauberschach spielen", vollendete Ron den Satz. „Arithmantik hat Zeit, das läuft uns nicht weg."

„Hermione seufzte erneut. „Mit eurer Einstellung werdet ihr noch eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn die Abschlussprüfungen kommen", prophezeite sie. „Wollen wir wetten?"

Niemand wollte wetten, denn Hermione behielt meistens Recht. Sie konnten allerdings nicht ahnen, dass ihnen allen, besonders ihr, in nächster Zeit noch so einige Überraschungen bevorstanden, die nichts mit den Prüfungen zu tun hatten.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Sieh mal einer an, wir machen ja tatsächlich Fortschritte", flötete Kürbiskern, als sie in das wohnliche Heim des Tränkemeisters zurückgekehrt waren.

„Pah", machte Snape nur, doch dann siegte seine Neugierde. „Wie war ich denn?"

Die Fee begann zu lachen, es klang wie ein silbriges Glockenspiel. „Die Lieblingsfrage aller Männer, allerdings wird sie normalerweise in anderem Zusammenhang gestellt. Du warst gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn man dir die richtigen Stichworte liefert, kannst du sogar selbständig denken. Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

„Zu gütig, aber warum kommt bei dir eigentlich auch noch ein Lob als Beleidigung heraus?"

„Ich habe mir doch nur deine Methoden angeeignet." Kürbiskern grinste unverholen. „Bloß niemals einem Mitmenschen etwas Nettes sagen und wenn es sich wirklich nicht vermeiden lässt, stoß ihn dabei wenigstens anständig vor den Kopf. Entnommen aus der langjährigen Lehrpraxis des Professor Severus Snape. Wolltest du sonst noch was sagen?"

Snape schluckte. Es war eine Sache, auf anderen herumzutrampeln, aber diese Dosis seiner eigenen Medizin schmeckte bitter und hinterließ einen unschönen Nachgeschmack. Besser, wenn er darüber nicht länger nachdachte.

„Da fällt mir ein, stand für heute nicht auch noch ein Bad auf dem Programm?"

Sein Leidensweg war für heute anscheinend immer noch nicht ausgestanden. „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", entgegnete er giftig. „Ich habe noch einige Dokumente zu studieren und möchte dann zu Bett gehen."

„Aber so ein schönes, heißes Bad dauert doch nicht lange und würde dir nur gut tun!" Kürbiskern steuerte eine der beiden Türen im Hintergrund des Zimmers an und öffnete sie mit einem Fingerschnippen.

„Vergiß es, ich kann jetzt kein Bad nehmen!"

„Und warum nicht?" Die Fee warf einen Blick in den Waschraum. „Oh, ich verstehe", meinte sie dann. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass es da drinne genauso dreckig ist wie hier, wofür sammelst du eigentlich all diese eingebrannten, alten Kessel in deiner Wanne?"

Tatsächlich verfügte Snape über ein großzügig angelegtes, mit dunkelgrünem Marmor ausgelegtes Badezimmer und über eine wunderschöne, in den Boden eingelassene Wanne darin. Auch hier wüteten Moder und Schimmel, am auffälligsten war jedoch eine eindrucksvolle Sammlung schmutziger Kessel in allen Größen, die im Bassin aufgestapelt waren.

„Was für eine selten dumme Frage", näselte der Tränkemeister. „Was meinst du wohl, wo die ganzen Kessel herkommen, die ich meine Schüler bei ihren Strafarbeiten schrubben lasse? Das hier ist gerade einmal die Ration für die nächste Woche und es war viel Mühe, sie so herzurichten, dass man mit jedem einzelnen stundenlang beschäftigt ist."

„Du bist ein Sadist", zeterte die Fee. „Gibs zu, es macht dir Spaß, die armen Schüler so zu quälen!

Sie erntete das berühmte, Snape-typische hämische Grinsen. „Schon möglich. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich bereitet es denen mindestens ebensoviel Vergnügen, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Sieh es als reine Selbstverteidigung."

„Daran werden wir auch noch arbeiten. Denk dir einfach bei allem was du tust, was Hermione dazu sagen würde."

Snape wollte aber nicht mehr denken, besonders nicht daran. Er gähnte demonstrativ. „Ist dann endlich Ruhe für heute?"

„Na schön, weil du's bist. Vielleicht solltest du aber noch gründlich lüften, bevor du schlafen gehst."

„Lüften?"

Kürbiskern seufzte. „Überfordert das deinen Wortschatz? Ich spreche von die Fenster aufreißen, damit sich der Mief hier verzieht."

„Wie es aussieht, ist es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, dass wir uns in den Dungeons befinden." Er betonte diesen Satz, als hätte er eine besonders begriffsstutzige Schülerin vor sich. „Es gibt hier keine Fenster."

„Klugscheißer", murmelte Kürbiskern. „Aber warts nur ab, auch dafür finde ich noch eine Lösung."

„Weck mich, wenn du eine gefunden hast, aber bitte nicht eher. Morgen ist Sonntag und ich möchte ausschlafen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Snape in seinem Schlafzimmer; krachend flog die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloß.

Ein Glück, dass mir wenigstens das erspart geblieben ist, dachte die kleine Fee. Soll dieser Trottel doch pennen gehen, dafür wird es morgen ein unvergessliches Erwachen für ihn werden.


	4. 4

_Wie gewohnt, gehts mit den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel los._

_Die geballte Beschreibung von Snapes trautem Heim hat einfach Spaß gemacht, es gibt auch in der realen Welt Erwachsene, bei denen zuhause ein ähnliches Chaos herrscht. _

_Der Griff in die Klischeekiste ließ sich nicht vermeiden, schließlich musste sich Kürbiskern auf die Schnelle eine Steilvorlage einfallen lassen, wie Snape sein Verhalten erklären konnte. ‚Schlammblut' finde ich eigentlich ein ganz furchtbares Wort, es drückt eine so richtig abgrundtiefe Verachtung aus und ist deshalb wie geschaffen für einen waschechten, konservativen Slytherin. Aber keine Sorge, der gute Snape wird es sich schon noch abgewöhnen._

_Übrigens habe ich Harry Potter größtenteils auf Englisch gelesen, die deutsche Übersetzung ist einfach nicht besonders gut. Deshalb ist Hermione für mich einfach keine Hermine. Sogar meine Tochter, die die Bücher auf Deutsch hat, findet ‚Hermione' schöner und versucht sich jetzt an den englischen._

_Die Story wird nicht mehr allzu lange weitergehen (das hoffe ich jedenfalls), genau damit der Witz nicht verpufft. Mein Glück ist, dass der Schluß schon steht, er ist wirklich etwas absolut außergewöhnliches und hat einen gewissen Knalleffekt. Jetzt muß ich es nur noch fertig bringen, den Bogen dorthin zu schlagen._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Kapitel 4

Severus Snape hatte wirklich schon ruhigere Nächte erlebt, so war es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass er schon sehr früh wieder erwachte. Es gab dafür aber auch einen handfesten Grund, im Nebenraum waren nämlich Stimmen zu hören. Augenblicklich setzte er sich kerzengrade im Bett aus. Wer wagte es, in seinen eigenen Räumen eine ausgedehnte Konversation zu führen? Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemanden eingeladen zu haben, also blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: Kürbiskern!

Der letzte Tag war also kein böser Traum gewesen und das Dilemma ging in die nächste Runde. Lautlos huschte Snape zur Tür und öffnete sie einen spaltweit, wenn die kleine Fee am Werke war, musste man mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.

So auch diesmal. Das kleine Monster thronte wieder einmal auf dem Kaminsims, hatte die Hauselfen aus der Küche aufmarschieren lassen und erteilte ihnen gerade ihre Anweisungen: „Also Leute, ihr seht ja selbst, was hier los ist. Diese Schutthalde ist ein Fall für Spezialisten, da müssen echte Fachkräfte ran. Was ist, kriegt ihr das geregelt?"

Dobby, der Sprecher der Hauselfen, hüpfte mit leuchtenden Augen auf und ab. „Putzen", rief er entzückt. „Eine richtige Herausforderung! Wann dürfen Dobby und seine Freunde anfangen?"

„Sofort, wenn es sich machen lässt", entgegnete die Fee.

Das ließen sich die dienstbaren Geister nicht zweimal sagen, sie stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander, schleppten Eimer, Seife und Putzlappen heran und begannen mit der Arbeit.

„Paßt aber auf, dass ihr nichts durcheinanderbringt, dann wird der Alte nämlich echt saue..."

Ein Räuspern von der Schlafzimmertür unterbrach sie. „Morgen Severus!" Kürbiskern war, wen wunderte es, nicht im Mindesten verlegen und grinste fröhlich. „Ich habe deinen Vorschlag aufgegriffen und mich um alles gekümmert, und wenn wir gerade dabei sind", sie schnippte in Richtung der Wände, „kann hier ab sofort auch gelüftet werden."

Im nächsten Moment verfügte das Wohnzimmer über ein paar große, mit einem Fries aus Buntglas verzierte Fenster, durch die die Morgensonne hineinschien.

„Kein Grund mir zu danken, mein Lieber, in zwei Stunden hast du ein richtiges Luxusappartement."

Snape schlug die Tür zu, blinzelte ein paar Mal und riß sie dann wieder auf. Keine Veränderung, der Albtraum ging weiter, er war also wach.

„Ich – will – aber – keine – Fenster", brachte er mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn hervor. „Und ich verlange, dass du die Putzgeister wieder wegschickst. Sofort!"

Kürbiskern tat, als habe sie nichts gehört, sie musterte den Tränkemeister vielmehr mit interessiertem Blick. „Diesen Fetzen muß dein Großvater vor schätzungsweise achtzig Jahren beim Schlussverkauf erstanden haben", meinte sie. „Wirklich nicht gerade sehr sexy!"

„Hä?" Es war entschieden zu früh am Tag, um ihren Gedankensprüngen zu folgen.

„Ich meine dein Nachthemd in diesem hinreißend schmuddeligen Grauton."

Ein lautes Scheppern aus dem Badezimmer lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von der Kleiderfrage ab. „Was zum..."

Als nächstes musste Snape zusehen, wie seine gründlich präparierten Kessel herausgetragen wurden, nicht nur aus dem Bad sondern gleich aus der Wohnung.

„Master Snapes Kessel sind jetzt sauber, Winky, Mitsy und Herby bringen sie in den Unterrichtsraum", piepste einer der Hauselfen geschäftig im Vorbeigehen.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht", murmelte Snape, völlig überrumpelt. Alles ging so schnell, dass ihm nichts einfiel, wie er diesem Treiben Einhalt gebieten könnte. „Kürbiskern, du Tochter einer räudigen Banshee, hast du mir noch nicht genug angetan? Was fällt dir als nächstes ein?"

„Als nächstes kriegst du eine schöne Tasse Kaffee, aber erst, wenn hier alles picobello ist", sagte die kleine Fee. „Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, leg dich lieber noch mal hin und genieße den Morgen, es ist schließlich Sonntag. Außerdem verspreche ich dir, dass es dir gefallen wird, wenn alles fertig ist."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zwei Stunden später war die Wohnung tatsächlich nicht wiederzuerkennen und der Tränkemeister musste im Stillen zugeben, dass sie zum ersten mal gemütlich wirkte. Alles blitzte vor Sauberkeit, die angeschlagenen Möbelstücke waren restauriert, die Bücher und Pergamente sorgfältig in den Regalen geordnet.

„Na du alter Miesepeter, was sagst du jetzt?" Die Fee nebst dem Hauselfengeschwader warfen ihm erwartungsvolle Blicke zu.

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können", knurrte Snape.

„Meister Snape ist hochzufrieden mit eurer Arbeit", übersetzte Kürbiskern für die Hauselfen. „Solange er jetzt sein Bad nimmt, könnt ihr euch um das Schlafzimmer kümmern."

Ach ja, das Bad dräute ja auch noch, es war sogar schon eingelassen. Außerdem stand da plötzlich eine ganze Batterie von Haarshampoo und Badezusätzen neben dem Becken, ein unmissverständlicher Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Snape schnupperte misstrauisch an einigen der Fläschchen, doch ihm gefiel der Duft nach Zedernholz und Zitrone. Wenigstens kein so pappsüßes Zeug, nach dem Lockhart immer gestunken hatte!

Eigenartig, es war eigentlich sehr angenehm, so im heißen Wasser zu liegen, das musste er völlig vergessen haben. Verständlich, da er ja seit Jahr und Tag die Wanne für die ganzen Kessel gebraucht hatte. Genüßlich räkelte sich Snape in dem großen Becken, sogar das Haarewaschen machte fast schon Spaß, wenn man es nicht mehr über einem winzigen Waschbecken tun musste. Ohne es zu wissen, machte der Tränkemeister gerade seine ersten Erfahrungen mit dem Begriff Lebensqualität.

Eine weitere Neuerung waren große, saubere Handtücher und ein flauschiger Bademantel, Kürbiskern hatte außerdem auch ihre Drohung wahrgemacht und für eine Zahnbürste nebst einer Tube ‚Wizzard's wonder whitening' gesorgt. Suspekt, aber ausprobieren konnte man es ja, vielleicht würde er sich dadurch in Zukunft die Pfefferminzbonbons sparen können. Wenn er ehrlich war, hing ihm ihr Geschmack nämlich schon seit Jahren zum Halse heraus. Aber die Flasche mit dem Rasierwasser war dann doch entschieden des Guten zuviel, obwohl, schaden konnte es doch eigentlich nicht. Snape nahm seinen Mut zusammen, verteilte einige Tropfen davon auf seinen Wangen und kam sich fast schon verwegen vor.

Wehe, wenn die Fee auch nur eine abfällige Bemerkung darüber machte, dann würde er ihr die Flasche in den Rachen stopfen!

Kürbiskern schien aber endlich einmal rundherum zufrieden mit ihm, als er wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Du siehst ja richtig schnuckelig aus", strahlte sie. „Und geruchsmäßig kann man sich jetzt auch gefahrlos in deine Nähe wagen. Was wetten wir, dass du damit bei Hermione ein paar Punkte machst?"

Hermione! Bis gerade eben war es ihm vergönnt gewesen, nicht an sie denken zu müssen, aber jetzt schlug die ‚Gefühlskeule', wie er diesen Zauber insgeheim nannte, erneut zu. Hermione. Würde ihr diese Veränderung überhaupt auffallen? Würde er ihr damit vielleicht ein erneutes Lächeln abringen können? Seine Chancen standen nicht einmal schlecht, jedenfalls besser, als sie es jemals getan hatten. Der Tränkemeister stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er sich beinahe schon darauf freute, mit ihr zusammenzutreffen.

„Dann kann ich es auch gleich hinter mich bringen", sagte er und es klang viel giftiger, als er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte.

Das Schlafzimmer war inzwischen ebenfalls runderneuert worden, geputzt, das Bett frisch bezogen und ein Fenster gab es hier jetzt auch. Das war aber nicht die einzige Überraschung, die kleine Fee hatte anscheinend auch an seiner Kleidung ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen. So waren die ausgebeulten, angegrauten Unterhosen verschwunden und durch schwarze Slips aus weicher Baumwolle ersetzt worden. Zuerst wollte Snape deswegen den nächsten Wutanfall hinlegen, aber er musste feststellen, dass die neuen wunderbar saßen, nicht mehr rutschten und herrlich bequem waren. Mit seiner Oberbekleidung war auch irgendetwas passiert, sie war nicht neu, aber plötzlich viel weicher, und frischer roch sie auch.

Als er dann fertig angezogen dastand, merkte er auf einmal, dass er sich zum ersten mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, an einem sonnigen Sonntagmorgen richtig wohl fühlte.

„Was ist jetzt mit dem versprochenen Kaffe?" Dieser Satz kam schon viel freundlicher heraus als geplant.

„Ich schätze, dazu gehst du am besten nach oben, es dürfte so langsam Frühstückszeit sein", meinte Kürbiskern. „Und ein kleines Stimmchen hat mir geflüstert, dass Hermione auch schon wach ist. Also ran an den Speck, ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg."

Snape wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, dann stockte er. „Moment mal, kommst du nicht mit? Du kannst mich doch nicht mit dem Mädchen alleine lassen, ich werde mich garantiert blamieren. Vor ihr, und vor allen anderen genauso!"

„Du bist eigentlich alt genug, um so etwas alleine auf die Reihe zu kriegen", versetzte die Fee. „Ich hatte außerdem den Eindruck, dass du ganz froh bist, mich nicht ständig um die Ohren zu haben. Und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich habe auch noch ein paar andere Dinge zu tun, als rund um die Uhr auf dich aufzupassen." Die nackte Panik in seinem Gesichtsausdruck stimmte sie dann doch etwas milder. „Schau, so schwierig ist das nun auch wieder nicht", meinte sie. „Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du schon mit ganz anderen Sachen fertiggeworden bist? Ich muß jetzt jedenfalls weg, machs gut, wir sehen uns heute Abend." Mit diesen Worten flatterte sie durch das geöffnete Fenster hinaus und war verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein sehr verunsicherter Tränkemeister, der mit seinem neuen Gefühlschaos nun zum ersten mal auf sich alleine gestellt war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione Granger war wie meistens eine der ersten beim Frühstück, der Tag schien einfach zu schön, um ihn sinnlos im Bett zu vertrödeln. Ron, Harry und ihre anderen Freunde schliefen lieber aus und Hermione genoß die ruhigen Stunden, die sie ganz für sich alleine hatte.

Was sollte sie heute anfangen? In der Bibliothek wartete ein dicker Foliant über die Stammbäume diverser Trollsippen darauf, von ihr gelesen zu werden, aber dazu hatte sie nicht die rechte Lust. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie selbstverständlich schon erledigt, aber sie könnte ja wenigstens ein paar Verwandlungszauber üben. Die Prüfungen kamen schneller als man erwartete. Wenn sie allerdings ganz ehrlich war, hatte Hermione auch dazu keine Lust, sie wollte vielmehr... ja, was denn eigentlich?

Der Anblick von Seamus und Parvati, die in diesem Moment Hand in Hand und mit strahlendem Lächeln in der Halle erschienen, versetzten ihr einen Stich. Nicht, dass sie den beiden ihr frisch verliebtes Glück geneidet hätte, aber es machte ihr wieder einmal klar, wie einsam sie eigentlich war. Freunde hatte sie durchaus, sehr gute sogar, doch etwas fehlte in ihrem Leben, und das wurde ihr immer deutlicher bewusst. Sie hatte niemanden, der sie wirklich verstand, niemanden, mit dem sie händchenhaltend am See spazieren gehen könnte, niemanden, der sie wirklich liebte. Und sie hatte niemanden, den sie auf diese Weise lieben konnte.

Ihre Altersgenossen waren ihr entweder zuwenig intelligent, die kamen für sie nicht in Frage. Oder aber, sie selbst war ihnen zu klug und sie hatten Angst vor ihr, für die kam Hermione nicht in Frage. Harry und Ron liebten sie, aber wie eine Schwester, und genau da lag der Hund begraben. Hermione wollte endlich auch einmal ein richtiges Date haben, wollte wissen, wie sich eine Umarmung anfühlte, die mehr als nur freundschaftlich gemeint war. Kurz gesagt, sie wollte sich auch einmal als Frau fühlen, und nicht immer nur als Bücherwurm, zu dem alle immer nur kamen, wenn sie ihre Hilfe benötigten. Aber solange sie hier in Hogwarts war, musste sie diese Sehnsüchte wohl begraben. Hermione seufzte und setzte, wie schon so oft, ihre Hoffnungen auf das Leben an der Universität. Ja, dort würde ihr sicher jemand begegnen, der wirklich zu ihr passte. Diese Aussicht zauberte wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, ganz bestimmt würde ab nächstem Jahr alles anders, und vor allem, besser werden! Sie war jedenfalls fest entschlossen, sich bis dahin nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen, schließlich konnte man auch alleine am See spazieren gehen und genau das würde sie jetzt machen!

Als Snape die große Halle betrat, war Hermione gerade dabei, vom Tisch aufzustehen. Verdammt, was für ein miserables Timing! In einer Minute würde sie an ihm vorbeikommen, und wenn ihm bis dahin kein brauchbarer Grund eingefallen wäre, um mit ihr ein Gespräch anzufangen, würde er sie wohl erst am Abend wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.

Schon hatte sie den Weg nach draußen eingeschlagen und er überlegte fieberhaft. Womit begann man so eine harmlose Unterhaltung? Vielleicht mit einer Bemerkung über das Wetter? Keine Chance, dann würde sie sich im günstigsten Fall fragen, ob er an akuter Demenz leiden würde. Hogwarts gefürchteter Zaubertrankmeister machte einfach keinen Smalltalk, dafür war er nicht der Typ. Hermione allerdings genauso wenig, wie ihm im nächsten Moment klar wurde, und darüber kam ihm der rettende Einfall: „Miss Granger, haben sie jetzt gerade schon etwas Besonderes vor?"

Hermione, die ihre Schritte beschleunigt hatte, um möglichst schnell an ihm vorbeizukommen, erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. „Nichts Spezielles, Professor Snape", stotterte sie. „Warum?"

Snape schluckte. Wie sie so vor ihm stand, das Haar von den Strahlen der Morgensonne durchglüht, bot sie einen Anblick, der einem das Herz erwärmen konnte. „Nun, weil... weil sie mich doch kürzlich nach den Zutaten des Mespolinum-Trankes gefragt hatten. Er ist, wie sie sicher wissen, sehr kompliziert und nicht ganz ungefährlich zu brauen und wird deshalb nicht im Unterricht durchgenommen."

Hermiones Augen begannen erwartungsgemäß zu glänzen und Snape beglückwünschte sich im Stillen zu seiner Geistesgegenwart. Hermione wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie sich von der Aussicht, etwas außerhalb des Lehrplans lernen zu dürfen, nicht ködern lassen würde.

„Zufälligerweise steht genau dieser Trank heute auf meinem Programm", führte er weiter aus, „und ich dachte mir, dass sie vielleicht Interesse hätten, mir dabei zu assistieren."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Begeisterung und Ungläubigkeit. „Sie wollen tatsächlich, dass ausgerechnet ich ihnen dabei helfen soll?"

„Wer denn sonst? Ich wüsste hier niemanden, der außer ihnen so viel Talent und einen derartigen Wissensstand aufzuweisen hätte." Hermione war perplex. Er hatte ihr soeben tatsächlich eine Art Kompliment gemacht, mehr noch, er hatte sie fast schon freundlich behandelt. Schon wieder. Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr und hätte viel darum gegeben, zu erfahren, was plötzlich mit Snape los war. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, Professor" sagte sie dann. „Wollen sie gleich anfangen?"

„Nicht so hastig, zuerst brauchen wir ein paar Zutaten, ich war deshalb gerade auf dem Weg ins Gewächshaus. Wir müssen ein paar Yangowurzeln beschaffen und ihnen ist sicher ebenfalls bekannt, dass das alleine etwas schwierig ist. Folgen sie mir!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape schwungvoll durch das Portal hinaus ins Freie, er widerstand der Versuchung, sich nach ihr umzudrehen, doch ihre schnellen Schritte verrieten ihm, dass sie ihn tatsächlich begleitete.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape fühlte sich regelrecht großartig. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, dass Hermione freiwillig ein paar Stunden mit ihm verbringen würde, wenn auch ihr Interesse nicht seiner Person, sondern der zu bewältigenden Aufgabe galt, da machte er sich nichts vor. Vorerst war er dafür jedoch beinahe ein bisschen dankbar, denn die ganze Situation drohte ihn nach wie vor, völlig zu überfordern. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er mit dem in ihm tobenden Gefühlsdurcheinander aus starker Ablehnung und gleichzeitig ebensolcher Zuneigung umgehen sollte, doch hatte er immerhin schon einmal die erste Hürde genommen. Jetzt hoffte er nur noch, daß sein Zustand auch weiterhin auf einer kontrollierbaren Ebene bleiben würde, denn anderenfalls... bloß nicht daran denken!

Hermione ahnte natürlich nichts von alledem, als sie zu ihm aufschloß. „Bei Professor Sprout haben wir noch nie Yangowurzeln ausgraben dürfen", verriet sie ihm und es klang, als würde sie sich darauf freuen.

„Natürlich nicht, sie sind sehr empfindlich und auch sehr wertvoll", entgegnete Snape. „Außerdem ist es eine ziemliche Drecksarbeit. Nichts, was man einem Haufen von unfähigen Schülern anvertrauen könnte. Mit Yangowurzeln hat man, wenn man sich dafür interessiert, normalerweise erst an der Universität zu tun."

Erneut fühlte sich Hermione geschmeichelt, dass er sie anscheinend nicht dem unfähigen Haufen zurechnete, seltsam nur, dass ihm das ausgerechnet heute einfiel. Fast sieben Jahre lang hatte er auf ihr herumgehackt wo es nur ging, doch seit gestern Abend behandelte er sie plötzlich nicht mehr wie ein fleischgewordenes Ärgernis.

„Ich vermute doch stark, dass sie beabsichtigen, nach ihrer Schulzeit ihre Studien fortzusetzen", riß er sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Haben sie sich schon für ein Fach entschieden?"

„Noch nicht", meinte Hermione. „Es gibt einfach zu viele Dinge, die mich interessieren, und die ich gerne lernen würde."

„Die hohe Kunst der Zaubertränke wäre keine schlechte Wahl, sie haben Talent dafür."

Nicht zu fassen, Snape war heute sogar richtig gesprächig; langsam wurde ihr die Situation unheimlich.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie die Abteilung des Gewächshauses erreicht, in dem Schüler normalerweise nichts zu suchen hatten. Nur einmal waren sie von Professor Sprout hier hindurchgeführt worden, mit der strikten Anweisung, auch ja nichts anzufassen. Zielsicher steuerte Hermione jetzt auf eine ziemlich große Pflanze mit violett gezeichneten Blättern zu. „Yango", meinte sie, „und reif zur Ernte. Man erkennt es an der Äderung."

Snape nickte anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht, Miss Granger. Aber wissen sie auch, wie man ihre Wurzeln aus der Erde bekommt?"

„Einfach anpacken und ziehen?" Sie musterte das harmlos aussehende Gewächs. Irgendeine Besonderheit war damit, aber erstaunlicherweise kam sie nicht mehr darauf.

„Im Prinzip ja, aber man braucht zwei Paar Hände dazu", erklärte Snape. „Passen sie auf." Er trat an die Pflanze heran und im nächsten Moment kam Bewegung in die Blätter. Als würde der Yango ahnen, was ihm bevorstand, schmiegte er sein Laubwerk dicht an den Boden. So kam man unmöglich an den Strunk heran.

„Streichen sie jetzt sanft über die oberen Blätter, keine Angst, es passiert ihnen nichts."

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen und machte dann große Augen, die Pflanze richtete sich nämlich wieder auf und schien ihren Händen entgegenzudrängen.

„Das habe ich ja noch nie erlebt, eine Pflanze, die gestreichelt werden möchte!"

Wer würde das nicht wollen, von diesen Händen, dachte Snape, doch er schaffte es, das für sich zu behalten. „Dann wollen wir mal", sagte er stattdessen, packte den Yango ganz unten am jetzt freiliegenden Stiel und begann zu ziehen. Nichts rührte sich. „Diese Biester werden auch von Jahr zu Jahr renitenter", knurrte er.

„Soll ich mit anfassen?" Hermione wartete keine Antwort ab, sie griff mit einer Hand zu und zerrte ebenfalls daran. Der Yango schien sich förmlich in der Erde festzukrallen, doch nach und nach löste er sich doch aus dem Boden.

„Vorsicht, jetzt kommt der schmutzige Teil", warnte Snape noch, als die Wurzel plötzlich hervorgeschossen kam. Sie riß dabei einen ganzen Haufen lockeres Erdreich mit sich in die Höhe, welches sich genauso explosionsartig über die beiden ergoß.

„Na ganz toll", meinte Hermione und schüttelte die nassen Schmutzklumpen von ihrer weißen Bluse. „Die furchtbare Rache des schrecklichen Yangos! Ist das jedes Mal so eine Schweinerei?"

„Meistens sogar noch schlimmer." Snape verbiß sich ein Grinsen, so ganz schaffte er es aber nicht. „Und ich habe noch eine gute Nachricht: Wir benötigen im Ganzen zehn von diesen Wurzeln."

„Hätten sie mir nicht vorher sagen können, was das für eine Schlammschlacht wird?" So komisch war die Situation eigentlich gar nicht, doch Hermione begann trotzdem zu kichern. Es hatte etwas leicht irrationales, Seite an Seite mit Snape im Gewächshaus zu stehen, an sich vehement sträubende Wurzeln zu zerren und dafür jedes mal eine Ladung nasse Erde abzubekommen. Snape fand daran auch nichts witziges, doch er fühlte sich wohl in Hermiones Gesellschaft und ihre gute Laune steckte an.

Eine gute Stunde und neun Wurzeln später hatten beide ein Bad mehr als nötig.

„Ich beginne zu verstehen, warum sie schwarze Kleidung bevorzugen, Professor", meinte Hermione mit einem Augenzwinkern und erntete dafür tatsächlich ein Lächeln. Ein echtes, ohne Spott oder Häme.

„Es hat seine Vorteile", entgegnete er. „Trotzdem ist es jedes mal überaus lästig, Yangos zu ernten." Er nahm sich einen der überall herumliegenden Körbe und verstaute ihre Ausbeute darin. „Jetzt müssen wir uns wohl beide etwas frisch machen, wäre es ihnen Recht, wenn wir dann am Nachmittag mit dem Brauen des Trankes beginnen?"

„Ob es mir Recht ist?" Hermione verschluckte sich beinahe. Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn ihr der Zeitpunkt nicht passen würde? Doch das wollte sie lieber nicht ausprobieren. „Selbstverständlich, Professor Snape", sagte sie deshalb. „Und ich finde es sehr freundlich von ihnen, dass ich dabei helfen darf!"

„Keine Ursache", meinte er, unangenehm berührt. Hauptsache, sie kam nicht auf die Idee, nach den Gründen für diese Freundlichkeit zu fragen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloß zurück und plauderten dabei über die Zubereitung des Mespolinum-Trankes. Sie weiß wirklich erstaunlich viel, dachte Snape und merkte, dass er davon beeindruckt war. Beeindruckt vom Wissen einer Schülerin, oh ja, er war wirklich tief gesunken, doch er fühlte weder Wut noch Verachtung dabei. Vielmehr erschien es ihm ganz natürlich, als ob er mit Hermione eine Vertrautheit teilen würde, die nichts Bedrohliches an sich hatte, sondern belebend wirkte. Gehörte das etwa auch zu Kürbiskerns Fluch?

Hermione stockte plötzlich mitten im Satz und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Pärchen, das in einiger Entfernung in enger Umarmung auf einer Bank saß. Dann seufzte sie ganz leise und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich herab.

Snape musterte seinerseits die beiden Gestalten, konnte aber nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. „Freunde von ihnen?" fragte er deshalb aufs Geratewohl.

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete sie. „keine Ahnung, wer das ist, sie sind zu weit weg."

„Und warum lassen sie sich dann von denen die Laune verderben?"

„Es ist nur, weil..."

„Weil was?"

„Ach nichts. Ist nicht weiter wichtig."

Es musste ihr sehr wohl wichtig sein und Snape hätte nur zu gerne erfahren, was da dahintersteckte. Ein weiteres „Geschenk" von Kürbiskerns Zauber. Noch während er überlegte, wie er das Thema auf unverfängliche Weise weiter verfolgen könnte, wurden sie von einer wohlbekannten Stimme unterbrochen: „Na sowas, da sieht Granger doch tatsächlich mal aus wie das, was sie ist: Ein Schlammblut!"

Draco Malfoy war neben ihnen aufgetaucht, natürlich in Begleitung der beiden Schwachköpfe Crabbe und Goyle. Er musterte Hermiones verschmutzte Kleidung mit angewidertem Blick.

In Snape rastete etwas aus, oder ein, das vermochte er später nicht mehr zu sagen. „20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" Seine Stimme war mehr als eisig. „Mr. Malfoy, ich wünsche diesen Ausdruck nie wieder zu hören, auch nicht von ihnen!"

Dann nahm er die restlos verblüffte Hermione am Ellenbogen und zog sie mit sich, während Malfoy und seine Kumpanen ihnen mit offenen Mündern hinterherstarrten.

Am Schlossportal ließ er den Arm des Mädchens wieder los. „Ich erwarte sie dann am Nachmittag", sagte er knapp, wandte sich ab und verschwand mit eiligen Schritten in Richtung Dungeons.

Er kochte vor Wut, einerseits auf Malfoy, andererseits aber auch auf die kleine Fee und ihren elenden Fluch. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Dieser Vorfall würde ein Nachspiel haben und sich in Windeseile herumsprechen. Snape zog seinen Slytherins plötzlich Punkte ab, weil sie eine Gryffindor beleidigt hatten, das war noch nie dagewesen. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis jemand die richtigen Schlüsse zog? Und das schlimmste war, Hermione würde jetzt ebenfalls Fragen stellen und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er ihr sein Verhalten erklären sollte.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Autor nochmal am Drücker: Ich weiß genau, was ihr jetzt alle über Snape und Hermione denkt, aber freut euch nicht zu früh, es kommt anders. _

_Die Beschreibung über die wundersame Verwandlung von Snape und seinem Heim hätte es eigentlich nicht so ausführlich gebraucht. Ich wollte aber, dass ihr in Zukunft genau wisst, wem ihr es zu verdanken habt, wenn Snape frisch gewaschen, wohlriechend, sauber gekleidet und mit vorzeigbarem Quartier in euren Stories auftaucht: Kürbiskern nämlich ;)._

9


End file.
